


The Click of the K

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humour, Jaguar in a cello, M/M, Sherlock's Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B fic inspired by the way that Sherlock occasionally loudly clicks the ‘k’ at the end of words – “Wounded in action; suntan ... Afghanistan or Ira<b>Q</b>”; “Bad news for brain wor<b>K</b>”; and “Not much cop, this caring lar<b>K</b>” etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Click of the K

It’s only recently that John has begun to react in this way to one of Sherlock’s idiosyncrasies, but his reaction becomes more pronounced as time passes and Sherlock finds it fascinating to watch how John’s pupils momentarily dilate whenever he pointedly and loudly clicks the ‘k’ at the end of a word. 

Why else do you think that the fridge is always empty of everyday essentials? It isn’t that Sherlock uses them in experiments; he _deliberately_ gets rid of them just so that he can step well inside John’s personal space, gaze soulfully into his eyes, lower his voice to cello-jaguar pitch and softly tell him, “John, we appear to be out of mil...K.” 

So it really shouldn’t be a surprise – but nevertheless _is_ – when John _finally_ responds to Sherlock’s lame attempts at seduction. As Sherlock looms over him, locks his gaze onto him and intensely informs him, “We need more fruitca...KE. Oh, and garli...C,” John frantically seizes his shirt and groans, “Sherlock!” and isn’t _that_ a surprise – Sherlock isn’t the only one who can make a ‘k’ sound good. But before there’s time to analyse that news, John starts snogging him like they’re going to ban it tomorrow. Sherlock gasps, trying to catalogue everything he’s feeling, but John’s tongue slips inside his mouth and Sherlock’s mind rather inconveniently goes blan...


End file.
